Fallen Angel, Ascended Demon
by Jediempress
Summary: Sephiroth confronts Dante [Devil May Cry] about what happened to Riku. Big brother's out for blood...  Additional piece for War Games.


Due to popular demand, the confrontation between Sephiroth and Dante. This a side piece to my War Games story. I don't think it's very necessary to have read that one for this but it would probably help.

When I post this on my DeviantArt account next week, there will be a picture to go with it. Please tell me what you all think.

This is dedicated to everyone who read War Games.

Dante belongs to Capcom, Sephiroth and Riku to SquareEnix. Xavior's mansion is from X-men (Marvel).

Fallen angel, Ascended demon

He opened his eyes, disorientated for a moment. He raised his throbbing head and recognition settled in. He was in one of the empty ready rooms of Xavior's mansion, lying on the steel floor.

He sat up with a faint groan, twisting his neck. On his left just beside his hand sat a bottle of hi-potion. He stared at it a moment, understanding kicking in immediately. He took up the bottle and broke the seal.

He drank it down quickly, grimacing at the foul taste. This had to be one of the worst things he had ever tasted. However, he already felt it running through him soothing his aches and healing his bruised body.

Tossing the bottle to the side, he closed his eyes. He used the small amount of regenerative power he had to boost his strength. He knew he was going to need every ounce of power he could hold on to.

He got to his feet and straightened his leather trench coat. Running a few fingers through his white hair, he stepped forward. Rebellion was leaning against the wall near the door but his guns were no were in sight.

He took up the sword, placing it on his back. Taking a quick look around, he made his decision. The room was small and he was not going to simply wait.

He would met his rescuer head on and face what he knew was going to come the moment that damned wing had appeared.

Dante left the lower levels, going up to the ground floor. He smiled tightly at the symbolism here: the demon ascending to meet an angel fallen from heaven. He was certain that the idea had been prominent in the other's mind also. It did seem the type of twisted irony he enjoyed.

The main hall was abandoned and he strolled through it. He did not bother to look around, knowing it would not help him any. Instead, he worked on mentally preparing himself.

"You realize what you have done."

Dante smirked as he turned toward the voice. "It had to happen eventually."

Sephiroth stood casually on the wide staircase. His expression was light though his tone was deliberate and his spring green eyes blazed. Masamune was held loosely in his left hand. "Not like that."

"Oh, what difference does it make how it happened?" Dante waved a hand. "My own twin brother triggered my awakening."

Sephiroth took a few steps down. "Riku was not ready."

The half-demon removed the sword from his back as if to examine it. "He did a fine job of kicking my ass. I'd say he was ready."

"You targeted someone he cared a great deal for and nearly killed him." Masamune's hilt was raised up near its master's face. "That was a grave mistake."

"Sora would have survived." Dante shrugged. He really did feel horrible about what he did to Sora, knowing that he likely had caused some permanent scarring. "And I did that _after_ Riku let himself go."

"It should have never gotten to that point."

Dante sighed. "You gonna come over here and try to kick my ass or not?"

"I never try at anything."

"Fine." Dante leapt forward, Rebellion held up and met the half-angel's blade squarely. The two weapons pressed against one another and Dante grinned at Sephiroth. "Then do it."

Sephiroth simply pushed Masamune forward, breaking the lock. As Dante stepped back, he advanced down the last few steps. He stalked forward, sword held before him. He flicked the blade out and the other batted it away easily.

"Now I know you're better than that, Seph."

Dante darted forward, crouched low. He swung Rebellion up to shove aside Masamune. Using the small opening he created, he punched Sephiroth's right flank. He man barely reacted but Dante was now in close enough to make using the overly long sword against him difficult.

Sephiroth apparently realized this also. He impaled Masamune on the stairs and kneed Dante's jaw. When the son of Sparda jerked back, Sephiroth followed it with a solid punch to his right cheek. Then he snap kicked his hip.

Dante managed to roll away in time to avoid the full strength of the kick, ending in a crouched position. He set Rebellion down and leapt up. He immediately shot forward, fist raised.

Black feathers rippled as Sephiroth threw his wing out to glide backwards up the stairs. He stopped at the top, letting Dante come to him. Dante changed his approach, hopping up on the banister and running up it. He jumped over to the back wall, feet meeting it and used it as a launching point to aim an aerial spin-kick at Sephiroth's head.

The half-angel whirled around, long hair curtaining out behind him as he reached up and took hold of Dante's leg. The other leg managed to hit shoulder armor as Dante was bodily thrown across the hall. He slammed into the front door with a groan, feeling ribs crack.

Dante channeled demonic energy into his arm and aimed a blast toward Sephiroth who had retaken Masamune. He simply batted the blast away with the blade. He swooped forward, Masamune held straight out before him. Dante ducked away before the before the sword could be embedded in his shoulder.

He threw out a simultaneous side kick and punch to Sephiroth's right side, landing solid hits and causing the winged man to fall to the side. Dante rolled forward, scooping up Rebellion and turning to initiate an over-head strike on the hunched form.

"Perish."

Pillars of fire shot up around Dante and he cursed, leaping high and back to escape. His coat was burnt along with a bit of skin. He glared as Jenova's son strolled through the fire toward him, clearly intent on finishing this.

Dante drew more demon energy to him, holding Rebellion up parallel to his body. He let his demon form set in, knowing that in his weakened state it was not going to do him much good. His senses sharpened and his reflexes enhanced.

Sephiroth flicked Masamune at him in a precise movement, catching under the guard and barely missing slicing off Dante's fingers. Dante wrapped the man in a tendril of white light, some small part of his mind noting that while his demonic powers shone white, Sephiroth's angelic qualities were black.

He mentally tugged at the man's waist, drawing him forward and then sent a jolt of energy through his body. Sephiroth twitched in response and Dante smiled, pleased that he was in fact inflicting pain on the other. The expression disappeared at the smirk Sephiroth suddenly gave him.

His words could barely be heard. "Sin harvest."

…And suddenly every bit of magic Dante possessed drained completely away. He dropped to his knees gasping and he was surrounded by _every_ dark thought or memory he had ever had. They consumed him whole, strangling him from the inside.

Sephiroth gazed down at him neutrally. Dante fell onto his back, looking at the other half-breed. It was obvious to both that he no longer had any fight left to him. He was struggling just to remain conscious.

The winged-man stepped closer and Dante noticed faint signs of fatigue to Sephiroth's expression. Sephiroth unfastened the clasp of his black coat, opening it to the right revealing a horrible looking bruising to his waist. At least Dante knew he had caused some damage to the man.

Closing the coat up, Sephiroth turned away. "We are finished."

Dante tried to sit up. "Hey!"

Sephiroth paused.

Spots painted his vision and he knew he was about to pass out. "Is Riku going to be okay?"

"He will if I have any say in the matter."

"Good." Dante managed out. He then fell back and slipped into unconsciousness.


End file.
